Gold, Emerald, and Amethyst
by cryingmybest
Summary: Would life be so kind, to give her a second chance to find her love?


**In this fic Yami Bakura is Ryou Bakura, because for the purpose of the story I need to remove my baby boy.**

 **This was supposed to be multi-chapter but I got lazy at the last minute.**

 **Anyway, I once had an idea of this like months ago, and now it's in front of me. I just needed something that satisfied both my Philtreshipping and Vaseshipping heart.**

 **PS: The car accident doesn't happen to Amane and her mother. So. Yeah. It doesn't happen to _them._**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **️**

 **(2012 Summer)**

Up in the blue sky is the sun, lighting up anywhere it reached. Just like how Mana liked it. Sunshine everywhere.

She looked up at the tree she was laying under, green like her eyes. The sun could reach her through the leafs, making her amazed at the beauty of the nature.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the sounds. Children's voices that came from a nearby playground. Conversations that came from families who were having a picnic. It was a peaceful combination.

A shadow casted upon her, and a shuffling sound followed. Her eyes opened, and she saw the young man kneeling down next to her. A smile that she didn't restrain came up.

"Hello!" she sang, watching him lay down next to her. She had brought a blanket, there were plenty of room for him. But she was glad that he chose to stay closer, shoulder to shoulder. "How did you know I was here?"

"Because I know you." He said looking up, his eyes turning into a dark shade of gold when the sun shined on it just right. Another blessing of the sun, Mana thought.

She rested her cheek on his shoulder. "This place is beautiful. I could spend hours and hours watching the leaves move with the breeze, and the sun trying to get to me."

The backs of their hands were touching, there was nothing to stop her from holding it tight.

"And the sounds in the background too. Children laughing and people enjoying each other's company..."

He didn't respond, but gently placed his head on hers.

"Bakura."

"Hm?"

Mana closed her eyes. "You complete the picture."

His head moved slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I really enjoy spending my time here. But I always like it better when you're here with me. You complete my perfect picture." she said, nuzzling his shoulder.

Once again, he kept quiet.

Mana's fingers started to tremble. "What would you do if one day... I told you I loved you?"

A silence, that lasted for a few seconds that Mana felt it to be for hours.

"I would tell you that I already know." He took her shaky fingers in his warm palm. He was still not meeting her eyes.

Mana moved her head away and rested her cheek on the blanket, looking at him. "And... wouldn't you do something about it?"

Finally, his eyes dropped to her, and he turned to his side. "What would you want me to do about it?" he asked, his voice low, and face way too close.

She kissed him. Just a quick peck that would lead to another. And another.

 **(2013 Fall)**

Swinging Bakura's hand in hers, Mana skipped around as they walked past various shops. She made sure to step on every fallen leaf to hear the crunch on their way.

Of course, she didn't like to be one of those clingy girlfriends that dragged her boyfriend everywhere but he just had to see that gorgeous necklace!

When they reached the jewelry store, Mana stuck onto the window and stared at the beauty being displayed in the middle of the showcase. "That one, right there!" She pointed at a golden choker-like necklace, that had a ruby on it.

"Looks expensive." Bakura commented.

The girl sighed and ripped herself off of the window. "Yep. It's going to take me years to save enough money to buy that. Look at the size of that ruby!"

"You could get a job. You know, for after school." he offered, looking at men's watches. "Or buy something that's in your price range."

Mana shook her head. "No. It has to be that one. I will have my hands on it." She rested her hands on her hips and huffed. "After school job it is."

"Look at this one." Bakura pointed at one of the necklaces that were placed way behind. They had thin, delicate looking gold chains, and a single gemstone dangling in the middle. They were all in different colors. But he was pointing the one at the top, the one with the emerald. "That would look beautiful on you. And it's cheaper."

Mana didn't gave it too much of a thought, as she was determined to get the golden choker. "Maybe."

Sighing, Bakura held her hand and started to walk as he dragged Mana after him.

"Hey, I was looking at the bracelets!" she yelled, but walked with him anyway.

"What's the point in looking at something you can't buy?" he asked and stopped yanking her arm.

Mana smiled. "I'm admiring from afar."

Her logic had always amazed him. The fact that something she didn't even own could make her happy was fascinating. When he looked at something he couldn't get, he got angry instead.

"Do you want to eat?"Bakura asked, slowing down so Mana could keep up with his steps.

Her face lit up instantly. "Now you're talking!"

 **(2014 Winter)**

It never made sense to Mana when people told that they loved rainy days. What did they like about the grey clouds that covered the sky, or the cold weather and strong winds? What about the rain itself? Transportation would always slow down, people would get sick if they got caught in the rain, shops would flood, electricity would be out, cars and windows would get dirty... She could count numerous other reasons.

But she had to admit, there were upsides to it. There were so many things that she and Bakura did on rainy days. Since Bakura preferred to stay indoors, he was far more comfortable at his house, or Mana's. And only when it rained he could convince her to not go outside, baiting her with activities such as watching movies under a blanket with dozens of pillows around them or letting her comb his hair and try different hairstyles.

Today was one of those days.

"Oh, look at you being all cute! Up do's are your calling." Mana's arms went around his neck and she hugged him from behind, her head on his shoulder. "High ponytail is your thing from now on."

"I don't know... I think I'm more of a 'braid guy'." Bakura turned his head left to right to inspect Mana's handy work on the full body mirror in front of him.

A chuckle came from her as she left a small kiss on his jaw. "You can't pull that off."

Intrigued by Mana's small gesture, Bakura turned around from where he was sitting, and gently pulled her from her seat on the couch, to his lap; where Mana deemed it to be the most comfortable place for her. "And what makes you think that?" he asked, hugging the girl closer.

Closing her eyes, Mana laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "I think Marik secretly braids his hair when he's alone, and because of that image in my head it's just not doing it for me." She snuggled closer.

"No, Marik doesn't braid his hair." He chuckled lightly. "He prefers putting it into a bun."

Upon hearing the lovely sound Mana let out whenever she laughed, Bakura tugged at her chin and pressed his lips to hers. A small and sweet kiss, would always be enough to lead to a longer and passionate one.

 **(2015 Spring)**

 _"Hey, uh... my plane just landed, and my dad called to tell me that he would come get me so I'll be waiting for him here. I don't know what's got you so busy that you can't answer your phone is beyond me, but I am disappointed. I was hoping you would help me pass the time._

 _If you listen to this before I arrive home, you should go now and wait with Amane and mom; I don't think I can wait for one more night to see you._

 _Anyway, I'll be seeing you in about... forty minutes, I think? God, you would think that after a month, forty minutes would pass quicker. But trust me, it's going to be the longest hour of my life. See you in a bit."_

The tears blinded her vision and she listened to the voicemail he had left for her again. She cursed herself, for not being responsible enough with the simplest things; like keeping her phone charged up.

It didn't matter anymore though, as the same voice and the same lines came through the phone, and she listened to his last words she would ever hear.

 **(2015 Summer)**

She decided to end the staring contest between herself and the box in front of her. Her trembling fingers brushed against the cover, both wanting to lift it up and see what's inside; or to seal it shut and hide it somewhere safe, where his last gift to her could be preserved.

It had been sitting under her desk in a bag since Amane had given her. The girl had found it in Bakura's room while they've been cleaning it out with her mother. But that wasn't the only thing they had given to her. A couple of his unwashed t-shirts were also laying around in her bed. She had been sleeping with them.

She sighed and picked up the envelope she had found in the silk satchel. It was already opened by Amane while she was trying to figure out who did it belong to. But it was going to be Mana's first time reading the note inside.

 _It may not be the one you desire, but I'm sure it's going to fit you just right. I knew it the first time I saw, that it had been made for you._

 _-Ryou_

Not understanding his words, she neatly folded the paper, following the lines and put it back in its envelope. She set it next to the bag and gave her attention to the box.

It was matte black in color, with gold colored minimal triangular designs on it. A small box that she could roughly fit into her palm.

She slowly opened it, and stopped to admire the jewelry inside once she saw it. It resembled the one he once tried to convince her to buy instead, saying that green had always looked better on her than all the other colors.

The small piece of emerald winked at her, shining more than you would expect from a gemstone its size.

She picked it up gently, and walked to her full body mirror. After fumbling with it for a few seconds, she did it, and set the the necklace properly around her neck. As always, he was right. The emerald shined brightly along with her green orbs.

Her face fell down with sorrow upon realization.

"It would have been our third year." she whispered to nobody.

 **(2017 Fall)**

"This is Mana, one of Mai's old time friends." the blond introduced. "And this, Mana, is my good friend Atem. You may shake hands." Joey proudly presented his friend to the brunette.

Mana was captivated by this handsome young man's glowing amethyst eyes, as she took his outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you." he said, smiling and shaking her hand gently.

"You too." she said in a meek voice. A faint blush crept up her cheeks.

She scolded herself. _Are you actually blushing? Seriously? You would do that to Ryou?_

The only reason she had agreed to this blind date thing was to make Mai shut up about how she shouldn't hide from the outside world. _Not to find a boyfriend_ , she repeatedly told herself.

It had been so long since she had actually gone out to do something. So, with the help of Mai's loudmouth boyfriend, Mana was on a blind date. To her, this was a waste of Atem's time, and an insult to Bakura. After this was all over, she would say goodbye to Atem, and lock herself in her room for another 3 years, probably.

Throughout the dinner, she tried to keep her distance, and her message clear.

 _I don't want a relationship. This is a one-time thing._

But Atem was a charming guy, and Mana kept dropping her guard. The way he gently talked to her, complimented her traits that he heard from Mai and Joey, and listened to her intently. He somehow always ended up making her blush.

He had a lot in common with Bakura, unfortunately. The things that caught Mana weak were how he kept a serious face but knew when to smile, and the way he complimented her eyes.

"I must say, I've never seen eyes like yours. Emerald jewels, shining bright."

His gaze was intense, enough to leave Mana all red and flustered. She hated feeling like that, however. She hated betraying Bakura.

 _Forgive me, Ryou._

It seemed like Atem wasn't noticing any of her insecurities, and having a good time.

Then it hit her. She didn't have to push him back. Who knew, maybe they could be friends? Atem was a nice guy, and they did got along well.

Rest of the night she tried to enjoy herself too, much more active in their conversations. She left the restaurant genuinely happy that night. And was grateful that Atem had offered to drop her off to her house.

 **(2017 Winter)**

The young girl tapped her pale fingers against her coffee cup. "Okay, he sounds nice. What's the problem?" Her eyes watched the coffee swirl.

"The problem is..." Mana muttered. What _was_ the problem, really?

Mana liked spending time with Atem. She looked forward to their dates. At the end of the day he left her with a smile on her face.

She had feelings for him. Feelings that she refused to acknowledge. Feelings that Atem could see in her eyes, but won't push her to reveal.

And Mana also knew that Atem wanted more than friendship. He was making it clear to her at any chance.

 _So what's the problem?_

Atem is not him.

"...I can't. I can't do this to him."

Amane sighed. "Again with this?" She was more than done with Mana's constant talk of betrayal. "Mana, just..."

Emerald eyes met Amane's teal ones. "You're punishing yourself over nothing. Your best years are getting wasted."

"I..." Mana started, but Amane cut in.

"It's not only you who lost someone. It had been difficult for us too. Sometimes it still is... But you can't pretend like it didn't happen. Life moved on. So should you." The girl blinked a few times to hold back the tears threatening to fall, in the remembrance of her brother.

"Amane..." Mana reached out a hand.

"You should live the life you deserve." Amane smiled and held Mana's hand. "He would've wanted it too."

The two friends smiled at each other. Both missing something greatly. Both holding onto the hope that everything would take a turn for the better.

Wanting to ease the air, Amane shook her head. "So, tell me more about Atem."

 **(2018 Spring)**

Warm lips pressing against hers softly, arms going around her waist.

She's stunned.

She shouldn't be. What was she even waiting for, when he was leaning in closer with his eyes closed and a blush visible on his cheeks?

Not knowing what to do, she hesitantly settled her hands on his shoulders and waited for him to pull back.

Why was she waiting for _him_ to pull back?

Because she didn't have the heart.

Luckily for her, he did as she hoped a few seconds after realizing she wasn't kissing him back.

"I'm sorry, was I-" his hold loosened and he took a step back. He was ashamed, for making such a bold move. His only defense was that she looked too enchanting not to kiss under the pale moonlight.

Mana held his hand that still stood on her waist. "No no, it's..." she started, but wasn't sure how to finish her sentence.

"It's just that... you looked like you were... going to..." Atem mumbled and stared at their hands. He shook his head. "Sorry."

"Atem." Mana took both his hands in hers and took a step back. "I was going to." His amethyst eyes looked up. "But I don't think it would've been good as we hoped."

"I..."

"I'm very lucky to have you with me, but what I really need right now is your friendship." Mana breathed in deeply. "I would be glad if you would wait for me, because I know there's something strong here. But I would also understand if you decide to stay as friends and... move on."

"So, no hard feelings would be done if I-"

"Move on and find love somewhere else. From someone else that hasn't been through all the things I have."

The silence between them grew, grew and grew. Eventually, Atem gave her hands a light squeeze. "But that wouldn't be love."

"It could take me a long time, you wouldn't know. Falling in love twice in a single lifetime is not easy."

"Exactly. I don't think I can just ignore the feelings I have for you and try to find it in someone else."

Mana chuckled light-heartedly. "You know... A lot of my friends tell me I treat you poorly. That I waste both of our time every second we're not a couple."

The young man smiled and pulled her into a hug. "We'll waste it together."

Mana pressed her face into Atem's chest, amazed at how understanding and patient he was.

 **(2018 Summer)**

"Ha!"

Her companion turned to her. "What? What happened?"

"A drop just landed on my nose! It's raining Atem!" She jumped up from the bench they were sitting on. "We should leave."

"Why?" He got even more comfortable.

Mana looked at him with wide eyes. "We'll get sick if we stay under the rain!"

Atem smiled and held her hand, gently tugging so she would sit back next to him. "It won't hurt anyone to get a little bit wet. Our hair is going to be damp, so what? It's summer. It'll dry eventually."

Mana stared at him and wondered why again she had left without an umbrella when she saw the gray clouds up in the sky that morning.

"I know you don't favor this kind of weather, but I like it." Atem spoke. "You can just sit, and let the rain clean you and your soul from all the worry, all the negativity."

His eyes closed, and his head lifted skyward. He was enjoying the light breeze, and the occasional droplets to his face.

A loud, roaring thunder was heard.

Mana was unsure if it came from the sky, or her heart. "Atem." she whispered.

He met her wide eyes, waiting for her to continue.

" _Atem_."

"Yes, Mana?" The girl suddenly stood up and pulled Atem up to his feet with her. He was starting to worry, now face to face with her blank expression. "Are you feeling-"

"I love the rain." She chimed and smiled. "I love _you_."

Mana brought his confused face to hers and pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and chuckled when it took Atem quite a few seconds to register what was going on.

They both agreed that it was worth the wait, just like Mana had said. It was good as they hoped. If not, better.

If they weren't at a public area, Mana wouldn't pull back from his lips, she knew that. She hid her face on his shoulder. "I want to stay here. Under the rain. With you."

Atem held her tighter. "That's alright by me." He heard her laugh quietly.

"Atem... We can't stay here." Mana said with a muffled voice. Her face was still pressed up at him. "I'm wearing a white t-shirt."

"Oh." He let go of her, and untied the navy blue shirt that was tied around his waist. "Here." Atem helped her wear it, and smiled when he eyed her up. She looked so small, his shirt looking way oversize on her.

"Can we continue this some other time?" Mana requested and hid her blush with her loose hair.

"I'd love that."

They held hands, and walked away from the bench.


End file.
